<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlight by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432521">Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Self-cest, Stevencest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that living on Homeworld while Earth is safe wouldn’t be so bad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so it begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Homeworld looked as it always did. The best way to describe it would be bright and colorful, although it was still far from being the same way when it came to how the gems on the planet were. Gems were still forced to do whatever job they were tasked to do at birth. The Diamonds continued to be the matriarchs of all gems, although Steven would have to argue with that. They weren’t at all like matriarchs. He believed that dictators would be a much more fitting word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colonization never came to a stop and Earth was still constantly in danger. When he was younger, Steven would fight to protect Earth from the planet itself. It only made sense, especially because he used to live there. However, things were much more different nowadays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This change was implemented the moment White Diamond pulled out his gem. He would never forget the moment he made eye contact with the pink version of himself. The two had hugged and spun around, only to be stopped by White. The rest of it was a blur to Steven. All he did know is that, due to what is probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> of manipulation, the pink version of himself became something different. No longer was he just another version of Steven, he was an entirely separate being who just had the ability to exchange emotions with who used to be his human half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, White Diamond convinced him to take Pink Diamond’s place. This earned him the fitting nickname ‘Pink,’ although Steven’s name continued to be the same throughout it all. In order for Pink to take the former diamond’s role, he forced White to let him ‘keep’ Steven. It only made sense, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Crystal Gems were all poofed and bubbled by Pink himself. They constantly floated on the ceilings of Pink Diamond’s palace and reminded Steven of everything that happened. Connie ended up being taken to the human zoo, where she was apparently ‘much happier than before.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was forced to stay in Pink’s palace, for the most part. For a long time he was forced to stay in what would later become his bedroom. Pink slowly granted him more privileges over time, although he was clearly hesitant to do so. The human understood why: not every gem on Homeworld was aware of his presence. If it hadn’t been for those restrictions, he could very well be dead by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The palace was beautiful, of course. It underwent a large amount of changes over the years and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> being worked on at times. Pink was picky on how the palace looked and always wanted it to look the way he envisioned it being in his head. That took Steven a long time to get used to. The human was used to being a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years ago, when he was fourteen, Steven despised Homeworld. The eerie feeling was so much stronger back then than it was now. However, he was sixteen now. Changes were made both outside of him and within himself. Now he viewed Homeworld as home. He honestly wished he had met his gem half earlier, Pink wasn't as bad as he originally thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dusk time in Homeworld. Truthfully, the planet never got </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> dark, but Steven had grown used to it. He stood on the balcony, staring out at the world around him. A pink sapphire followed by a group of rubies passed by him. A group of pearls passed by in the opposite direction, clearly rushed. Seeing all the different gems on Homeworld was one of the things Steven enjoyed about the planet. So many gems were incredibly unique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could learn who a turquoise was talking to, someone called his name from behind. He turned around only to see the horribly scarred pink pearl that was now Pink’s pearl. Steven tilted his head, waiting for her to speak, when she took the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our diamond will be arriving here shortly,” She said politely before walking off to further tidy up the room. The pebbles, too, began to help out when it came to cleaning up the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pearl straightened her posture when Pink opened the door. Steven couldn’t help the smile that made its way into his features when he made eye contact with the diamond. Within seconds, they were hugging each other, tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t fuse. They hadn’t fused for a while now, actually. Pink was a diamond now, and diamonds couldn’t fuse with their ‘pets.’ The gem’s smile widened when he heard Steven laugh. “Someone missed me~,” He purred, picking the human up and placing him down on the bed gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Steven replied, “But I get it! The meetings are important. Especially because you’re trying to keep Earth safe.” Pink tried his hardest to keep the planet safe, even when he was forced into some awkward conversations to do so. The meetings were boring, but Pink had to keep the planet safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gem took a seat next to Steven and pulled the human onto his lap right after. His other half relaxed against his body and they sat just like that for a bit. Silence never filled the room because of Pink humming some oddly familiar tune. They were both most content together, hugging and kissing and cuddling. It put a halt to Steven’s homesickness and prevented Pink from destroying too many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, something was odd about today. Steven couldn’t place a finger on it, but he knew something wasn’t right. So, with little to no reluctance, he spoke up, “How was your meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink tensed are the words, although only for a split second. Steven recognized this though and began to grow concerned. He tried to stand up and turn around in order to face the other, but Pink wouldn’t let him move. “Just the usual. Boring. There's never anything new, they all just complain and blame it on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven wasn’t surprised to hear this, but something still felt wrong. He scanned his thoughts for ideas that could be upsetting the gem when he finally got one. With a gentle tone, he decided to ask the question he’d been avoiding for a while now. “How is Earth? Safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gem’s smile faded as the words came out of his mouth. Steven saw him hesitate before he finally responded, “Honestly? Unknown. I believe it’s safe, but the Diamonds have been sneaky lately. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>colony, though. They can’t colonize a planet that’s already a Diamond’s colony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean unknown?” A wave of anxiety washed over Steven. Unknown? Sneaky??? He bit his lip nervously and forced his way out of the gem’s grip so he could face him, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink stood up and wrapped his arms around Steven’s waist, “Unknown as in I haven’t been there for a while. The Diamonds didn’t even mention it at this meeting, though. Now stop crying.” He cupped Steven’s cheek and wiped away his tears gently with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed just like that for a little longer. However, Pink soon pressed a kiss to his human’s lips before he backed away, “Get ready for tonight. I put together a ball and would love for you to be there. It’s about time you exit my palace, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven stared in awe as Pink and his pearl exited the room. He hadn’t been to a dance or anything of the sort in years! The pebbles seemed excited too, grabbing all the leftover cloth they could and quickly getting ready to make Steven a new outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human’s anxiety didn’t fade out, though. It instead just grew stronger and the human shivered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something was going to happen tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first chapters are always sorta boring! this is just the beginning of this adventure though!<br/>hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Misery and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so they went to the ball.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressing up wasn’t something Steven loved to do, but the pebbles did an incredible job with his outfit for the ball. It greatly resembled the original Pink Diamond’s outfit, but it had its own twist. The poofy pink sleeves remained, although they weren’t <em> as </em> poofy as before. No longer did he have poofy shorts as well. Instead, his top was sort of like a leotard although the area where his gem <em> should </em>be were left exposed. It left his thighs exposed, although he wore white mid-thigh high stockings. The short skirts he once had were replaced with longer ones that were layered and longer in the back. His shoes were still the same, of course.</p><p>Steven decided to mess with his hair a tiny bit as well. He curled his sideburns but left the rest alone. He hadn’t expected to actually be proud of his appearance for once, yet here he was. The human quickly smiled at his reflection in the mirror, but got startled when Pink entered the room.</p><p>The diamond stared at him, flustered. The two hugged each other and exchanged a quick kiss. Once done, Pink spoke up, “You look stunning.” The words made Steven giggle.</p><p>“Why thank you, my Diamond!” He jokingly replied.The feeling of anxiety returned to him and Pink frowned. Pink could feel his feelings, after all. Steven found this unfair, seeing as how he was unable to feel the gem’s feelings as well.</p><p>“What’s bothering you?” The diamond asked, hugging Steven from behind when he looked back in the mirror. A deep sigh came from Steven and he leaned back in the other’s embrace.</p><p>“Just anxiety is all,” Steven said with a shrug, “Nothing to be concerned about, at least. I just feel like something bad is going to happen soon, but I don’t know when or how.”</p><p>Pink pressed a kiss to his forehead, “You’re going to be okay. You’re safer here than anyone else, love. It’s even safer here than Earth ever will be.”</p><p>The human mumbled a thank you, only to be picked up bridal style by Pink. He laughed again, wrapping his arms around the gem’s neck and pressing closer to him. Pink motioned for his pearl and exited the room.</p><p>Although he hated it years ago, Steven had grown to love how Pink carried him around. At first it made him believe that Pink viewed him as nothing more than an object, but he now realized how <em> wrong </em> that theory was.</p><p>He had grown to love the way Pink’s face lit up whenever he was around. The diamond was always so gentle with him, as long as he wasn’t upset. When Steven scolded him for being rude, Pink would listen and try to better himself. Everything about him was amazing in Steven’s eyes.</p><p>The diamond walked into the ballroom after his pearl had told everyone to prepare for his presence. He ignored the gems who were saluting him and only cared for two things: getting to the throne and carrying the  human in his arms. He took a seat and placed Steven down next to himself.</p><p>“Please remember the set rules, my love,” He murmured at the human next to him. Steven had strict rules, although they weren’t impossible to follow. Just small things, such as don’t talk to gems you don’t know and don’t talk too loudly. The gem continued as he drummed his fingers against the throne’s armrest, “My priority is that you’re safe at the end of the day, and many gems here could kill you <em> very </em> easily.”</p><p>Steven shot him a reassuring smile. He snuggled into his gem half’s side and the diamond wrapped an arm around his shoulders in response. Other gems began to walk down the aisles in order to be greeted by their diamond. </p><p>The human paid no mind to how his lover introduced the gems. He preferred to look at the gems themselves and learn how unique some could be. Sapphires surrounded by ruby guards approached and the boy froze in place. One of the sapphires seemed vaguely familiar, although he couldn’t put his finger on who exactly it was. He had seen many sapphires during his stay here in order to help with his anxiety.</p><p>More and more gems entered the room. Emeralds, agates, jades, amethysts, zircons, aquamarines… even a few pearls came alongside their owners. Soon enough, the other diamonds entered the room and sat at their thrones. White Diamond didn’t show up, as usual, but Steven and Pink were both expecting it at this point. Occasionally she <em> would </em>come to events like this, although it was a very rare thing for her to do.</p><p>The ball started just like any other. Steven just watched as others gems danced, a bored expression on his face. The diamonds, however, were exchanging words amongst each other. Even Pink would sometimes reply to Yellow and Blue. A heavy feeling got pushed onto his chest when the familiar sapphire was spotted once again.</p><p>Steven remembered the first ball he had ever been to. He had fused into Stevonnie with Connie, which was viewed as <em> wrong </em> on Homeworld. He frowned at the thought and scooted away from Pink. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt the overwhelming urge to leave. The human realized then that this Sapphire had been there on that fateful day. The urge to run away only grew as time went on and he knew he couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>Hesitantly, Steven scooted away from his lover. Thank the stars that the gem didn’t seem to realize due to being too focused on whatever story Blue Diamond had decided to tell him and Yellow Diamond. He scooted away once more, feeling relieved when this action went unnoticed as well.</p><p>After sparing a final glance at Pink, Steven ran off. He had to calm down, but where? He always forgot just how difficult it was to locate things here. Homeworld was huge and he was never able to fully look around the place before. His gem wouldn’t allow it, after all. </p><p>Homeworld was so large but also so empty at the same time. Whenever the diamonds told the gems to meet them somewhere, everyone was forced to do as they say. Needless to say, seeing such a large place looking like a ghost town didn’t help cool Steven’s nerves. With each step, his anxiety got even worse. His heart raced and the butterflies in his stomach never stopped.</p><p>“Steven.”</p><p>The human quickly looked up and glanced around, trying to find whoever had said his name. The voice made him freeze in place. He wasn’t able to find anyone, but he was certain that someone called out to him. After releasing a soft sigh, he stepped forward again, only for the voice to call out to him.</p><p><em>“Steven. </em>Look<em> up,”</em> The voice called out. Steven reluctantly looked up at where he believed the voice was coming from. Someone familiar waved at him from one of the roofs that the large buildings had. His eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp, covering his mouth to try to hide his surprise.</p><p>Within seconds, a ladder that was very clearly handmade fell over the side of the roof. Another familiar person motioned for him to climb up, although no words were spoken. The human glanced around before climbing the ladder as quickly as possible. By the time he reached the roof, he had only nearly fallen three times. However, he had gotten scratched a few times as well, although he still considered it a victory.</p><p>The second his feet hit the roof, he was pulled into a hug. He could hear the others sobbing and he, too, couldn’t help but cry as well. A mixed wave of emotions hit him. Shock, surprise, worry, happiness… how else was he supposed to feel? This is the first time he had seen Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth in <em> years.</em></p><p>“Steven, you’re still <em> alive,”</em> marveled Bismuth. The human wiped tears from his eyes as the others released him from the hug. The others looked just as surprised as Bismuth did. Had everyone really believed he was dead?</p><p>“Of course I am!” Steven replied, a small smile coming over his features. However, it quickly faded when the excitement subsided and the reality kicked in. The gems seemed to have realized this, seeing as how they were all suddenly concerned.</p><p>“Steven,” Lapis put a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him, “It’s <em> okay </em> . You won’t be trapped here forever! We’re here to save you and the others from this awful place! You can be <em> freed!”</em></p><p>Peridot looked up from some gem device she had and nodded, “Yeah! Isn’t it great? I found a ship by using my metal powers! It’s convenient that it’ll fit all of us, too! You’re welcome!”</p><p>The human only looked more worried at those words. He was happy here, although explaining why would take a long time. The others all looked so excited to bring him back when he didn’t want to go anywhere in the first place, “I… don’t want to go with you.”</p><p>The gems all had the same reactions. They all looked shocked, as if he had just killed someone in front of them. An awkward silence was all that remained. Bismuth was the first to speak up again.</p><p>“Steven, why? You can finally break free from this horrible place and go back to Earth!” She raised her hands dramatically as she said the planet’s name, a nervous smile etched onto her features. The human opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by gems running down the streets and talking amongst each other.</p><p>The B-Team quickly fell silent, staring down at the gems in the streets below. Steven shivered when a group of Jaspers walked by, all calling out his name and looking around. Realization hit when he realized what exactly was happening.</p><p>“Pink knows that I snuck out,” Steven whispered, glancing back at his friends, “I didn’t realize this ball would be a short one. You have to go, <em> now </em>. Unless if you want to be bubbled for an eternity, that is.”</p><p>Peridot frowned, grabbing Steven’s wrist, “What about you? You saved all of us from being trapped, we want to free you as well! I miss watching Camp Pining Hearts with you! Lapis doesn’t really care about it as much as you do!”</p><p>He could hear Pink in the distance now, calling out to him. Steven swallowed his worries as he looked back to his friends, “Going back to Earth <em> would </em>be trapping me. Get Connie from the Human Zoo and get out of here. I’ll try to get the Crystal Gems back!” He faked a smile.</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean Pink knows you snuck out?” Lapis squinted at him, “Don’t tell me that they made a new Pink Diamond.” The words made Steven realize just how out of the loop they were. He frowned, but got startled when he heard Pink again. </p><p>“Yes… well, kind of,” He used a more serious tone this time, “You <em> need </em> to get out of here. <em> Now. </em>Get Connie and leave. Please. I’m going to be fine, I prefer staying here!” That was a lie. He couldn’t help but feel homesick at the thought of returning to Earth. He missed the planet more than anything.</p><p>“Steven, my love! Come out of hiding, it’s just me!” Pink’s calls made Steven freeze in place. He missed home, but this <em> was </em>his home now. The human wanted nothing more than to jump off the roof and land in Pink’s arms. </p><p>Bismuth froze, “Steven… is that the new Pink Diamond? You <em> need </em>to come home.” Steven ignored this statement, instead feeling a yearning for his partner’s soft lips, “We’re not going to let you stay here with someone like her. She’s going to kill you and shatter your gem as well. She’s untrustworthy!”</p><p>Before Steven could even reply, he was hugged from behind. Seeing as how the B-Team was all in <em> front </em>of him, staring with wide eyes, he was sure that the person behind him was likely someone who he didn’t want the gems to meet. The human shifted in his hold and looked up, only to be met with pink eyes.</p><p>“Pink, I-” He was cut off by Pink tightening his grip around him and pulling him even closer. Taking the hint, he buried his face into his gem’s chest in an attempt to calm down. Doing so stopped his anxiety in the past, after all. He tried to ignore how Pink began to glow more brightly.</p><p>“<em>Untrustworthy.</em>” The pink gem repeated. His expression was blank and his tone was threatening. He scoffed, “<em>My Steven will stay </em><b><em>right here</em></b> <b><em>with </em></b><strong><em>me.</em>”</strong> Steven quickly turned around in Pink’s embrace when he heard footsteps.</p><p>Steven’s face paled when he noticed the two Jaspers standing behind his friends. Before he could even call out to them, they were all struck by a gem destabilizer. The last the human saw of them was their shocked expressions before they were poofed.</p><p>Pink released Steven from his embrace and walked over to the gems. Relief washed over the boy when the gem did nothing but poof them before sending them off, most likely to his palace. Both halves remained silent as the diamond picked the other up and walked to the nearest warp pad.</p><p>As soon as they were back in Pink’s palace, the gem set Steven on the bed and took a seat next to him. The human blushed when Pink began to look over his body. Each scratch was healed with a soft kiss from the diamond himself.</p><p>“Pink…” Steven was the first to speak this time. The other looked over at him and he could just tell how mixed his emotions were at the moment. He cupped the gem’s cheeks in his hands and pressed a few gentle kisses to the diamond’s soft lips. When he pulled away, the other looked much more reassured.</p><p>The human then hugged the other, who hastily hugged him back. The taste of strawberry lingered on his lips and he smiled. A gentle peck from Pink was promptly placed on his collarbone and he blushed.</p><p>A comfortable silence filled the air. At that very moment, Steven decided that this <em> was </em>home. Here, in his gem’s arms. No one on Earth had ever made him feel this way… not even Connie. However, he knew that he would have to talk to Pink. He didn’t move at all, instead speaking up in the other’s warm embrace, “Please don’t shatter them…”</p><p>Pink didn’t reply for a few moments. As a matter of fact, he remained completely silent and still. His response to these words worried Steven, who quickly decided to shut up. He was surprised when his gem actually spoke, “I won’t, as long as you don’t leave me.”</p><p>Such a response would make anyone uncomfortable. As a matter of fact, even <em> Steven </em> got uncomfortable the first few times he said it. After two years, though, he got used to it. He pressed another kiss on Pink’s lips, enjoying how the gem tasted <em> so much </em>like strawberry. Words didn’t need to be said, but he decided to speak anyways.</p><p>“I won’t ever leave you, my Pink.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wistful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homesickness can change some things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pink’s palace was large. With every corner Steven turned there was something new to discover about it. He learned where everything was overtime. Although Pink wasn’t the biggest fan of him not being in their shared bedroom, the diamond grew to accept it over time. Whether it be out of pity or out of kindness, he would never know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wandering the halls was always an adventure in and of itself. There were so many rooms, some for Pink himself and others for gems that were under his rule. Regardless, Steven knew what was inside each and every one of them. Being locked up in a palace all day really made him begin to grow bored easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grand majority of rooms were useless. One room held only an extra throne while another was just used for what Steven could only guess was storage. However, some rooms held interesting things. Things that he could stay around for hours on end and never grow bored of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His footsteps soft, he opened a door and stepped into the room. He didn’t care to turn on the lights, instead walking to the orb in the center of the room. With the simple press of a button, it lit up. He waited patiently as the world around him began to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empty walls were replaced by a place so familiar yet so distant in his memories at the same time. He recognized Beach City, of course. Faces he had once recognized were now nameless in his mind. The Cool Kids were all chatting and walking together, causing a rush of excitement that ran through Steven. He ran to them, calling out their names and smiling brightly. The happiness faded away when his old friends walked right through him. He ran into the wall and fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. This was nothing more than a hologram. He likely would never be able to visit his old home again. A wistful silence fell over him as life seemingly continued around him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had they even noticed he was gone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, the door opened. He didn’t need to look behind him to know that Pink was there. The door closed and footsteps could be heard, approaching him at a slow pace. Once the gem finally reached him, he kneeled down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen, my love?” Pink cupped Steven’s cheek in his hand and leaned in. A gentle kiss was pressed against his forehead, causing the familiar sensation of healing magic to make him feel tingly. The human hadn’t even realized that he had been bleeding until Pink wiped some blood off of his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steven didn’t reply, his gem frowned. However, he still made an effort to completely heal the other. It was hard not to giggle when Pink was pressing kisses against even the smallest of scratches. The human pushed him away gently, “Stop it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had anyone else done such a thing they would’ve been bubbled or even shattered, but since Steven did it Pink didn’t mind. He sat down across from the human and grabbed his hands. Before Steven could react, the gem quickly leaned in and pecked his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven’s blush made the gem smirk. When the other tried to lean in again, Pink held up his hand to stop him. “Not until you tell me what happened. Why would you want to imagine you were back on Earth of all places?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Steven snapped back into reality. The orb was still projecting what Beach City looked like at that very moment. Not much had changed, but it still brought back feelings the human had tried to ignore for so long, “I just…” His voice faded out and he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion etched onto the diamond’s features, although Steven didn’t seem to notice. He stepped over to where the front of the beach was being projected and paused, “Sometimes I wonder how Earth is. I mean, how are all of my old friends? Like… Onion! And Sadie! Even the Cool Kids! Are they still doing well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink took a moment to process what he had just said. However, once he did he snapped his fingers and stood. He walked over to Steven and grabbed his hands once again, intertwining their fingers, “You miss them, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much,” admitted the human, looking away from the gem and instead focusing on the water that wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, “I just want to know how they’re doing is all. Even just a single conversation with them would mean the world to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The diamond thought for a moment until he stepped back. Suddenly, a pink screen appeared in front of him. Clearly, this was some device that diamonds made orders on, “You want me to bring them to the Human Zoo, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sunk in and Steven quickly jumped up, “No! Leave them on Earth!” A confused expression came over Pink’s features and he frowned, “Pink, I don’t want them to be brought to the Human Zoo. I want to go to Earth again, even if it’s just for five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Steven regretted saying them. Pink tensed, his grip on the human’s hands tightening by the slightest. The mood in the air quickly shifted to a much more uncomfortable one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven opened his mouth to speak when Pink finally spoke, “No.” Although the answer was short, nothing more had to be said. The gem let go of the other’s hands and walked over to the orb. All projections were quickly put to a stop. Everything was suddenly blank and dull again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No words were exchanged when Pink picked Steven up bridal style and walked out of the room. The odd feeling of being homesick returned to the human. It didn’t take long for them to return to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Pink placed Steven down on the bed and took a seat next to him. The human knew just how stubborn the other was, but he was still determined nonetheless. Maybe questioning a diamond wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but Pink was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>from just being a diamond. “Why can’t I go back to Earth? I haven’t been there in years… I won’t be leaving for good! If anything, I’d just say hi to my friends then come back to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe there,” replied Pink, his tone as blank as his expression was, “You’re very fragile, my Steven. Even just running into a wall gives you a bad bruise.” He wasn’t wrong. Ever since they had unfused, Steven bruised very easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Steven spoke, “You always tell me that any gem here could kill me in a matter of seconds. Earth is much safer for humans than Homeworld is, Pink…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“False.” The diamond sounded slightly more irritated now, “On Earth, anyone can kill you. Here, you have a Diamond with you. Gems wouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>to mess with a Diamond. If someone does decide to hurt you, they’ll be shattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word made Steven cringe back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t shatter </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What if you come to Earth with me? We can both go and see our old friends…! Wouldn’t that be nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Pink seemed to change. The human saw how he went from being irritated to looking much more content than before. The gem leaned in and cupped the human’s cheek, “I’m just keeping you safe, my love. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>safer here than you would be anywhere else.” A quick peck was planted on Steven’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Pink… I know,” The human gave in now, leaning into the touch. Truthfully, he was the safest here. He wouldn’t be looked after by someone of high power on Earth, while here he was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than just ‘looked after.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response made the pink being tense. After a moment, he grabbed Steven’s wrist, “Come with me. I think you’re going to like this place… you may not even want to go back to Earth after seeing what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Replacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven wasn’t nearly as lonely as he originally believed he was.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as they arrived, Steven recognized where he was. With wide eyes, he stepped off of the Warp Pad. Pink followed in suit, clearly satisfied by the reaction he had received. He stretched out his arms, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. “Welcome to the Human Zoo, my Steven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the human had heard that it was still around, he had never visited the place. He asked to come here years ago, back when Connie was first taken in, but Pink had declined his request. Steven could only suppose that the other felt empathy towards him, even if he wasn’t the best at showing it sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Human Zoo?” Steven repeated. He grabbed Pink’s hand and squeezed it gently. With a soft laugh, he turned to his gem. “You should rename it to Little Earth or something…! That sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than the Human </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zoo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Pink shrugged. “I wouldn’t be able to rename it, but if you prefer it we can call it that,” At the other’s rapid nodding, he smiled. “Little Earth it is! Even if I’m the Diamond, you’re still able to call everything whatever you want to call it. Call things anything that makes you feel more comfortable talking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At these words, Steven stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Pink. I’ll keep that in mind!” Maybe doing so would help calm his anxiety. The two of them flashed a smile at each other, the gem’s smile being much smaller than the human’s. Something Steven loved about being so close to Pink that he was able to see him smile, be happy, and be not so stressed all the time. It was an odd sight to see, especially with all the meetings he was forced to attend nowadays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink led him to the containment area, although they were stopped by Holly Blue Agate. The Diamond was clearly annoyed by the encounter, seeing as how he narrowed his eyes and shot an irritated glance in his partner’s direction. The elite gem was more than happy to see him, though, rambling about what an honor it was to be in his presence. The exchange bored Steven. Fortunately, it ended as quickly as it began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the two were standing on a glass ‘bridge’ of sorts. With the pull of a lever, the view blocker moved out of the way, allowing them to peer into the containment zone through the glass. Although he and Pink could see the Zoo, the Zoomen weren’t able to see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only human under the Diamond Authority,” Pink pointed out as he let go of the other’s hand and gestured to the strangers below. “This may not be Earth, but it’s the closest you’ll probably ever get to being close to humans again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven’s eyes scanned over the people below. At the sight of someone familiar, his eyes widened and his mouth went agape. The gem seemed to notice this, looking down and following his eyes. Sure enough, there was someone familiar in the Zoo. The human already </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Connie was there, but he was surprised to still see that she was doing so well. She still looked very similarly to how she was when he left her behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many people who we- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know live here?” The boy puzzled, turning to hug his other half. He needed the comfort. Pink leaned down and kissed him quickly, leaving the taste of strawberry lingering on his lips. They embraced each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink glanced down at the floor a final time before focusing on the other concerns again. “I haven’t a clue. I don’t come here often. Shipments for food are typically done by one of my Gems, so I have no reason to be a frequent visitor.” It only made sense that he would get food for Steven from this place. Little Earth was full of apples and other foods of the sort, all of which were very sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitedly, Steven ran to the door. However, he was held back by his gem. He turned around to face him, a confused expression on his features. Pink sighed, “It’s still not the best place for us to visit. You can watch from up here, but never go into the room without permission.” His tone was term and steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Steven’s voice trailed off when the Diamond shook his head slowly. A feeling of loneliness washed over him. Pink was oftentimes at meetings for days in a row, leaving the human by himself. It was hard to entertain yourself when isolation gave you time to overthink things that shouldn’t be thought of in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fell onto Connie again. Her hair was cut shorter now, not to the point where she had barely hair at all but instead falling a little past her shoulders. Although he no longer held any feelings for her, it was still nice to come across someone who was your childhood friend. It was nostalgic to see her almost. He remembered the days when she was training to be a knight, or when he stayed the night at her house, or even when she was so supportive and encouraging during the first few days they had been forced to stay on Homeworld. It was rare for him to have that anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Pink,” He said politely, mockingly bowing. The other chuckled at this and picked him up again, beginning to get them onto the Warp Pad. As soon as they made contact with it, they were off, returning once again to Pink’s palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived, Pink placed him down. The two of them exchanged gentle kisses and kind words. before the gem was forced to go to his next meeting, leaving his other half alone once again. Steven held a finger to his mouth, already missing the feeling of his love’s soft lips on his. Surely enough, when he returns he’ll give him some much needed attention.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM BAAAACKK!!! I hope you enjoyed reading 💕<br/>If anyone here has a minor-friendly Stevencest Discord Server that I could join, hmu!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>